Cheese, Squee, and Laptops
by dancingirl28843
Summary: RON DIES, VOLDY'S GAY, HARRY GETS SHOT WITH A TRANQUILIZER GUN! This is what happens when you give me sugar...and I give HP drugs! Oh, and Hermione comes and crashes my school...and Ginny gets eaten by a bear! T for mild language and subtle implying
1. HP and The Book of Cheese

This is my first story ever, so take it easy...And a HUGE THANK YOU to my BFFL FOREVER evillil-elfman. READ ALL HER STORIES. SHE'S BRILLIANT!! The whole Squee thing is hers, so thanks again for letting me use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Artemis Fowl...blah blah blah...if I owned them, I wouldn't spend all my time writing this junk.

* * *

Hermione: (Runs into boys' dorm dragging a huge book) I FOUND IT!!!! 

Ron: (putting on sweater) GODDAM…..YOU GOTTA WARN A PERSON BEFORE BARGING IN!!!!!

Hermione: (Quietly) But I found it……

Ginny: (Climbing off of Harry) Look, this better be good….what did you find???

Hermione: THE ULTIMATE VOLUME ON CHEESE!!!!!!!

Harry: (wiping lipstick off of mouth…) Mmmhmh….What???

evillil-elfman : DID YOU SAY SQUEE ????????

(Stealing this from evillil-elfman's story "Crack Time"…it's her thing, anyway)

We interrupt this news for an important announcement:

"ARE U HIGH?" a voice screamed followed by a chorus of YA's.

"DO U WANNA GET….HIGHER?!?!??!" the voice screamed again, many screamed HELL YA not including the ones that died from overdose….i mean slept cuz they were tired! Ya….erm…pie…

"WELL WE GOT A DRUG FOR U! TRY SQUEE! IT GETS U HIGHER FOR LONGER!"

do not take this if u have any sort of health problem including the sniffles. Symptoms may include death caused by cancer, death caused by heart problems and just death.

"ON WITH THE CAMERAS OR I'LL KILL UR MOM!"

(Ekay…..back to my story now)

All: NUUUUUUUUUU

Hermione: (Blinks.) SQUEE!!!!

evillil-elfman: Rawr…….

Hermione: See, I have no idea why the hellz I just said that…

Girl sitting in corner with braces and glasses and a laptop: Hermione…colon…see, I have no idea why I the hellz I just said that…dot…dot…dot…

evillil-elfman: RAWR! It's dancingirl28843!!! DIEEEEEE!!!!! (runs away and starts beating the girl over the head with her laptop…)

Ginny: Um…ekay then…sooooooo…remind us why you're here Hermione???

Hermione: CHEESE!!!

Ron: (head poking out of the top of a shirt) And for all these years, I thought you were the smart one.

No1 (from Artemis Fowl): HOLT SHIT!!!! I TURNED QWAN BACK TO STONE!!!!! (Runs off)

Harry: Wait…you're not from this story…

Root (Artemis Fowl, again): Nuuuuuuu…he's from MY story…. DAMMIT NO1 GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! (Runs after No1)

Hermione: So…um…nachos??? With…CHEESE??!!??!!!!

evillil-elfman: No. I. Hate. Nachos.

dancingirl28843: GADDAM IT, EVILLIL-ELFMAN, YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN ANNOYING!!! YOU KEEP COMING IN HERE AND MESSING UP MY SCRIPT…

Harry: (deathly fear) No. And we cannot mess up the almighty script. Or the author will –

Ron: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!! (Goes into spasms and convulsions…)

Harry: – do…that…to one of us…

Ginny: (chucks Ron on bed and wraps him in blankets to make straitjacket) He always was annoying anyway.

Hermione: (sits in corner and eats cheese)

Artemis: (steals cheese)

Ron: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hermione: (whacks Ron and chases Artemis)

evillil-elfman: (to dancingirl28843) You like parentheses don't you???

dancingirl28843: YES! (grabs laptop and-----

Hermione: (((((((((((()))))))))))))

Ron Harry Ginny: ))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

evillil-elfman: Aw...stop that...Ron looks like he's about to throw up...

dancingirl28843: Yeah…

Ron: (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

evillil-elfman: OOOH!!! Pass me the laptop for a sec...

dancingirl28843: (gives laptop)

evillil-elfman: Now...what does this button do...

Ginny:

Harry:

dancingirl28843: HEY! STOP THAT!!! This fanfic isn't rated M!!! And let's keep it that way…

evillil-elfman: Ekay...fine...just let me ---

Ron: (((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!! (crawls under bed)

evillil-elfman: Hehe...

Holly Short (Artemis Fowl): HEY! Stop that or I'll get the LEP on your sorry butts.

dancingirl28843: Wait…you're even in the LEP anymore…

evillil-elfman: GADDAM YOU, YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM THIS STORY!!! OUT!!!!!! _**OUT!!!!!!!!!!**_ (Whacks Holly until Holly leaves)

Hermione: But, ya, um, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE HERE????

dancingirl28843: Well…I'm the author…so, ya…

evillil-elfman: And I just like messing up people scripts...(high-fives dancingirl28843) But, um, I have fencing right now…until like eight…so bye…

Hermione: OOOOOOOH!!! Fencing…I'll go… (leaves w/ evillil-elfman)

Ginny: So, Ron…how much will it take to bribe you to leave…me…and Harry…alone…

Ron: Just get evil author lady to put me out of my misery…

Ginny: Ekay…(whispers to dancingirl28843)

dancingirl28843: Put him out of his misery, huh? Okay…

Ron: (Lays down on bed, folds hands neatly, and dies)

Ginny: Ya, that'll work…

Harry: (absentmindedly kisses Ginny)

dancingirl28843: That's IT!!! I am soooo outta here!!!!!!!!

Minerva (AF): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!...Wait, no….I'm a genius thingy….That is so extraordinarily disturbing!!!

dancingirl28843: HEY!!!!! EVILLIL-ELFMAN!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!

evillil-elfman: (runs in, dragging a sabre) What??? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOO!!!! Get back in your book dammit!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!

dancingirl28843: Okay, you know what????? I'm ending this story….JK Rowling's gonna be pissed………

evillil-elfman: Ya...you did kinda kill Ron…

Ginny: (surfaces with plunger noises) He always was annoying anyway…

dancingirl28843: THAT'S IT!!! NO!!! CURTAAAAIN!!!!!!

THE END

evillil-elfman: OFF WITH THE CAMERAS OR I'LL KILL YOUR MOM!!!!!!

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!!! Press the little review button and be my best friend EVER!!!! 


	2. HP and The Evil Author

Okay, so I was going to make this a oneshot, and then I had the BEST IDEA EVER!!!!!! I'm going to work on this thing with my bff evillil-elfman, and we're going to put up at least 3 more chappys together...

Disclaimer: We don't own anything...blah blah...ITS SO SAD!! I WANNA OWN STUFF, TOO!!!!!

Ya, erm, pie...

* * *

Harry: IT ENDS NOW VOLDEMORT!!!!!! THE ULTIMATE SLAPPY FIGHT!!!!!!

Voldy: Ta hell?

Harry: Ya know...that ultimate battle for knowledge of squee and its powers...

Voldy: Erm...okay then...pie...

Harry: (slaps)

Voldy: (slaps)

Ginny: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!

Harry:...I dunno...I just had an irresistable urge to have a slappy fight...(slaps)

Voldy: Ya...(slaps)

Ginny: Okay, ya know what??? I KNOW WHO'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS!!!!!!

Harry Voldy: NU. FREAKIN. WAY.

Ginny: IT'S THAT EVIL GIRL DANCINGIRL28843!!!!!! AND HER EVIL FRIEND EVILLIL-ELFMAN!!! EVEN HER NAME IS EVIL!!!!!

Harry: Look...hon..it's never gonna work out between us if you keep using the word evil abnormally often...

Voldy:...Nu...she's just too kewl for you...

evillil-elfman: (sits in corner and sniggers)

Ginny: DAMMIT IT'S THEM!!!!! (runs away and starts attacking the two girls)

Hermione: (walks in) Hey guys...looking good Voldy...you've been using that skin cream I gave you...You don't look that gray anymore!

Voldy: Yeah...it really works...and then I was in the mall the other day in Neiman Marcus and I saw these gorgeous pants and really wanted them, but they weren't my size...SO I GOT THEM FOR YOU!!!

Harry: Erm...Voldemort?? WHEN DID YOU GO ALL GAY ON ME???????

Voldy: YOU'RE REJECTING MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!! (cries) Wait, no, _Cosmo_ said not to panic if this happens...MUST REMAIN CALM!! Oh shit.

Hermione: Now...Voldy...Don't panic...Remember what _Vogue_ said in their last issue!!!!! BE STRONG!! THERE ARE OTHER FISH IN THE SEA!!!!

Voldy: I DON'T WANT ANOTHER FISH!!!!! I WANT MY GOLDFISH!!!! (cries)

Harry: Um...NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!! (To Hermione) When are they having Ron's funeral again????

Voldy: RON DIED???? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! RON MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!

Hermione: Dude. Ron was soooooooooooooooooooo mine!!! But, ya, I can't believe that dancingirl28843 just killed him!!!

Dancingirl28843: (NU, i couldn't stay out of the story!!) HEY!! SHUDDAP!! OR ELSE!!!

Evillil-elfman: YEAH!!! OW!!!

Ginny: FEEL THE PAIN, BITCH!!!

Dancingirl28843: Ya. um. Okay, then. So anyway...SHUDDAP OR ELSE--

Hermione: (((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((()(()()()()()

Harry: That's how it started...with Ron!!!!

Ginny: (To evillil-elfman) Ya know, beating you up is getting really old...

Evillil-elfman: Gee, thanks!

Ginny: Ya, I think I'm gonna go wander around in the Forbidden Forest for a while...

Harry: NUUUUUUUU MY LOVE!!!! THEY WILL KILL YOU IN THERE!!!!

Ginny: I don't care. Life is not worth living without my dear brother!!!

Dancingirl28843: What the hell!!!! Killing him was your idea!!!

Ginny: Um...ya...about that... (runs into forest)

Hermione: Hey...I dunno about you guys, but I'm really pissed that Ron is dead...I'm gonna go hunt down those evil thingies that got him and MAKE THEM PAY!!! (runs off in random direction)

Harry:...Um...okay!!!

Voldy: Ya...that was really odd!!!!

Harry: So...back to the point...IT ENDS NOW VOLDEMORT!!!!!! THE ULTIMATE SLAPPY FIGHT!!!!!!

Voldy: Ya...why not...

Both: (SLAPPY!!!!!!)

Dancingirl28843 Evillil-elfman: (Run away) DAMMIT!!! HERMIONE'S GOT A WEAPON!!! SHIT THATS A WAND!!!! DAMMIT IT'S A GUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...

What will become of our heroes???? Will Ron have a normal funeral????? Will Hermione get revenge??? Will Ginny survive the forest????? Will our two authors survive???? Will Harry win the slappy fight?? AND WILL VOLDEMORT'S LOVE BE ACCEPTED OR REJECTED?????

Evillil-elfman: C'mon dancingirl28843, OFF WITH THE CAMERAS OR I'LL KILL YOUR MOM!!!!

Dancingirl28843: But I like my mom...

Evillil-elfman: Fine. Your cousin then. AND TELL HIM HIS NAME IS BILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS...OR MAYBE YOU JUST LIKE FLAMING PEOPLE!!!!

Either way, review!!!!

Evillil-elfman: SHUDDAP ALREADY!!!!


	3. HP and The Slappy Fight

Okay, so this chappy is totally dedicated to Harry's battle for knowledge of Squee and it's powers...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OKAY??? JUST LEAVE THE POOR AUTHOR ALONE!!!

Oh ya, to get the "kyle my love" part, read evillil-elfman's "Style from A to Z" story...

Oh, and seeing as this is the randomest thing ever, it's obviously NOT dedicated to anything...

* * *

_(From Chappy 2)_

_Harry: So...back to the point...IT ENDS NOW VOLDEMORT!!!!!! THE ULTIMATE SLAPPY FIGHT!!!!!!_

Voldy: Ya...why not...

Both: (SLAPPY!!!!!!)

_(Chappy 3 starts here)_

Harry: (slaps) DIE, DAMN YOU!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (slaps some more...)

Voldy: (slapperz!!!!) Look, Harry...just because you're insecure because your parents died is no reason to take out your anger on stupid slappy fights!!!! (slapperz anyway...)

Dancingirl28843 (Yes, I'm BACK IN THE STORI!!!!): WHAT????!!!!!! That is SUCH a reason...and no one really cares what the characters think anyway...SLAPPY!!! SLAPPY LIKE THE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!!!!!!!!

Harry Voldy: (Slappy)

Evillil-elfman: Um...anger management...

Dancingirl28843: SHUDDAP!! SHUDDAAAAAAAAP!!!! (slapperz evillil-elfman)

Kyle (South Park): ANGER MANAGEMEEEEEEEEEEEENT!!!!!!

Stan: KYLE MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!

Wendy: WHAT???? I feel soooooooooooooo rejected!!!!

Evillil-elfman: OMG IT'S SOUTH PARK PPL!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Random fangirl: (SCREAMS!!!)

Random hobo: GIVE ME RANDOM MONEY!!!!

Random welfare-giver-dude: (Gives random money)

Dancingirl28843: Gee...this is an awful lot of random people, isn't it...(keeps typing n laptop and adding random people)

Random people: (randomly appear with random popping noises!)

Harry: Ya, I guess. BUT RANDOM PEOPLE ARE SO RANDOMLY KEWL!!!!

Voldy: Ok, you know what???? I HATE RANDOM PEOPLE!!!! (ZAP!!!!...all random people die...)

Evillil-elfman: YOU KILLED THE RANDOM PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: Wait...what are the South Park people doing here alive, then???

Stan: Oh. We're not random. We're from South Park.

Kyle: I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU STAN!!!! (they start making out)

Evillil-elfman: You know...normally I would use this for my _Style from A to Z_ story...but this is just RIDICULOUS!!!! C'mon!!!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME????!!!!!!

Stan Kyle: (Surface with plunger sound) No. (Go back to...em...well...I don't want an M-rated story...)

Wendy: Ya guys...this is really gross!!!!

Harry: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!

Dancingirl28843: I told you guys were immature...

Voldy: OMG!!!! ARE WE JUST GONNA STAND AROUND AND WATCH THEM...ya...um...I FOR ONE AM GONNA DO SOMETHING!!!!!!! (pulls curtain across Stan and Kyle)

Dancingirl28843: Ya...that'll work...(presses 3 buttons on laptop and Stan and Kyle disappear) Wait...if they're gone...who needs Wendy???? (presses button and Wendy disappears)

Harry: HOW DO YOU _DO_ THAT????

Evillil-elfman: Like this-- (presses and Voldy disappears)

Voldy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (disappears, like I said...PAY ATTENTION, DAMMIT!!!)

Harry: WHAT THE HELL!!!!! NOW I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO FIGHT FOR THE ULTIMATE KNOWLEDGE OF SQUEE AND ITS POWERS!!!

Dancingirl28843: Ya know, evillil-elfman...I'm starting to regret starting this whole thing...I mean, I made everyone completely phsyco...and I just know that JK Rowling hired a hit man to get me...

JKR: OH YEAH!!! NO ONE ABUSES HARRY POTTER BUT ME!!!!!!

JKR's hit man: You know that it's gonna be so much harder to get them now...YOU OWE ME AN EXTRA TEN GRAND!!!!!

Evillil-elfman: (pushes JKR and her angry hit man out of the room)...Um...yeah...but what was it you were saying about having no one to fight...I mean...I'd be happy if he disappeared on me...that would mean that I automatically won!!!

Harry: Hmm...true...HEY!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT VOLDY SOUNDS SOO MUCH LIKE MOLDY!!!!!!!!

Dancingirl28843: Um...TRANQUILIZER IN AISLE FIVE!!!! (stabs Harry with a tranquilizer, after which he falls down and starts singing the Hokey Pokey song...)

Evillil-elfman: And they said I needed anger management...

Dancingirl28843: I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!!!!!!

Evillil-elfman: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. WAIT! Didn't you say something about dedicating this chappy to Harry's fight???? 'Cause that soooooooooo didn't happen...

Dancingirl28843: Yeah, well I warned the readers that I can't dedicate this stuff to ANYTHING!!!!! If you want common sense, don't read a story called _Cheese, Squee, and Laptops_!!!!!!

Evillil-elfman: Yeah, true...But shouldn't we spare the readers and end this thing??? I have homework to do...

Dancingirl28843: Yea why not...

To be continued...

Okay, now that Harry's been tranquilizered...what will happen to Ginny in the Forbidden Forest?????

You'll find out in the next installment of _Cheese, Squee, and Laptops..._

Evillil-elfman: GOD!!! JUST SHUDDAP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOU RAMBLE!!!!!


	4. The Tale of Squeegee

Okay, this is a very important story that everyone should read...I made it up one day at school and it's brilliant...

So I present to you...for your enjoyment...the STORY OF SQUEEGEE!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Wait! Screw the disclaimer! I own everything!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS ROCKS!!!!

Yeah..back to the point...

* * *

Once upon a time there was a little bright fuscia fuzzball named Squeegee. And Squeegee has two big eyes and all he ever said was "Squee!"

So one day Squee decided to go to school...so when he go there the teacher asked him, "What's your name???"

And he said, "Squee!"

So the teacher was like, "Well you're stupid..." so Squeegee left school.

So then Squeegee went to the movies to see a PG-13 movie. So the guy selling tickets was all, "How old are you???"

And Squeegee said, "Squee!"

So the ticket dude was like, "Well you're stupid..." so Squeegee left the movie theatre.

So then Squeegee went camping. And he met Squeegina, someone just like him, except she was bright orange!!!! And they fell in love...

Except then a bear came!!! And it was all, "RAWR!"

So then they tamed the bear and joined the circus!!!!

(And my English teacher goes, "I love how it just takes a sharp left turn like that...")

_And this is the part never told before!!!!_

But then they got sick of the circus and they quit...

AND WENT OT LIVE IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!!!

And Squeegee and Squeegina had lots of kids--

Squeesquoe, Squeelion, Squeequee, Squeena, and Bob!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Oh, yeah, you'll find out why you had to know all that in the next chappy!!! I'm not _that_ random!

PIXIE HORSES!!!

I lied.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

No comment from evillil-elfman...because I DIDN'T TALK TO HER ABOUT THIS CHAPPY!!!!

HA!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(chokes)

Oh, yeah, so um, REVIEW!!!


	5. Ginny Meets Squeegee

Author's Note: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR!! Seriously, feel free to give me flames...and call me a bum...and a pooj. I haven't updated in forever!! I feel so evil...I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!! But if you forgive me, then read this chapter and review review review...because no one except evillil-elfman and HPfan626andfuturewriter have, and as awesome as it is to have 231 hits...I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORY!! Oh, and this is the chapter where Ginny goes wandering in the forbidden forest and gets lost, so it was pretty dumb of her in the first place, but anyway...NO ONE ASKED YOU, GINNY!!  Ginny: Ima gonna keel ju...  evillil-elfman: MY LINE!! MYYYYYYY LIIIIIIIINE!!

Disclaimer: Back to owning squatdiddlydoodahday...dernit.

 anyway...

Ginny: (wanders randomly in Forbidden Forest. Gets lost.) OH SHIZNIT I'M LOST!!  dancingirl28843: Hehehe...  Ginny: Hey!! (chases dancingirl28843 and finds some little cottage thingie) HEY!! A LITTLE COTTAGE THINGIE!!  Random hobo people inside little cottage thingie: Squee!!  evillil-elfman: Hey...that's my word too!! (goes off to kill some random people with awesome fencing skills -- #16 in the super regionals!)  Ginny: Um...(knock, knock)

Random hobo people inside little cottage thingie: Squee!! Squeeishness!!

Ginny: EKay then...screw waiting! I'm going in! (Goes in)

evillil-elfman: (to dancingirl28843) D'you think we should have told her that they have a bear?

dancingirl28843: Nah. Let her suffer. She did call you a bitch...

evillil-elfman: Rar...

(back to the point...wait...this is a fic called cheese squee and laptops...there is no point!!)

Ginny: (In cottage) Hello? Any random hobo people in there??

Random hobo people from New York who are now in the Forbidden Forest: HEY!! DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE HOBO PEOPLE!!

dancingirl28843: Ekay then...GET OUT OF MY STORY DAMMIT!!

Ginny: Anyone in here...??

Random fuschia fuzball: Squee!!

evillil-elfman: HOLY SHIT IT'S SQUEEGEE!!

dancingirl28843: C'mon. Get with it...I told you that Squeegee was gonna be in this chapter months ago...(takes evillil-elfman to the men in white coats)

Ginny: OMG WTH!!

Squeegee: (brings out a bright orange fuzball) Squeegina!! (points to the orange thing)

Squeegina: (Brings out some more fuzzy things...blue, green, turquoise, red, yellow, and grey) (Points to each of them in turn.) Squeesquoe, Squeelion, Squeequee, Squeequa, and Bob!!

Ginny: I guess those are like the kids or something...

evillil-elfman: OF COURSE THOSE ARE THE KIDS!! DIDN'T YOU READ CHAPTER FOUR?? (is given a shot and immediately falls asleep)

dancingirl28843: Makes me laugh every time...

Ginny: (in mind) _They look pretty harmless...I wonder if they have anything valuable??_ (Out loud) So...IS THAT A DIAMOND NECKLACE, MRS. SQUEEGINA?? IT'S GORGEOUS!!

Squeegina: Squee!! (Hands diamond necklace to Ginny)

Ginny: (Runs off with diamond necklace...stealing it)

evillil-elfman: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo bad Ginny!!

dancingirl28843: Go back to sleep dammit...(stabs with a tranquilizer)

Random hobo dude: Where do you keep getting the tranquilizers??

dancingirl28843: It's legal...it's TOTALLY legal...YA!! (shoots random hobo dude with a GUN! He dies.)

Squeegee: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SQUEE SQUEEISHNESS SQUEE SQUEEKERS!!

Bear: (I said that they had a bear...remember...ya, well Squeegee called him to go and hunt down Ginny, for those of you who didn't understand.) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!

Ginny: (runs away)

Fifteen minutes of wild Forbidden Forest chasing later!!

Bear: (Bends over Ginny about to eat her!!)

evillil-elfman: Holy shit nu!! (falls asleep again)

dancingirl28843: ya know...maybe I shouldn't kill her...I will need her for some of the other chapters...

Bear: (POOF!! disappears!)

Squee family: H8 (Runs after dancingirl28843)

dancingirl28843: KK then...I'm ending this shit...

OKAY!! Now that Ginny was almost killed by a bear, I'm being mauled by an angry family of fuzzballs, and evillil-elfman has finally been admitted into an asylum --

It's time to go put on my contacts and finally brush my teeth. Yes, yes it IS 12:43.

evillil-elfman: It's always you you you!! What about my needs??

me: SHUDDAP!! SHUDDAP SHUDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

Oh, and the next chapter will probably be far and away my favorite!! It's the one where Hermione comes and crashes my school!! (I will have to change all of the kids' names though...to protect the innocent...or not so innocent...)

THE END!!


End file.
